1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sputtering apparatus, and more particularly, to a sputtering apparatus including rotatable plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case of chemical vapor deposition (CVD), dry etching, and vacuum deposition cluster tools, such as an sputtering apparatus and an etching equipment, glass is inserted after equipment PM (preventive maintenance) and then a chamber atmosphere for performing a process is formed (hereinafter referred to a back-up).
Particularly, in the case of sputtering, after replacing a target and a mask shield, in order to remove an oxide layer of the target surface and to exhaust a gas, pre-sputtering is usually performed by using 40-100 sheets of pre-sputtering glass.
At this time, for equipment back-up, by performing the pre-sputtering by using a sufficient number of pre-sputtering glass sheets, it is important to obtain sheet resistance and particles of a desired film quality.
Also, it is preferable to avoid any setback in manufacturing operations by maximizing an equipment operation rate by minimizing operation downtime of the equipment.
However, by inserting a large amount of the pre-sputtering glass for each PM, a large amount of maintaining cost is required.
Also, when performing the back-up, the production to perform the pre-sputtering and the back-up are simultaneously performed such that the equipment operation idle time is generated during the insertion of the pre-sputtering substrate, such that the operation rate is deteriorated, and on the other hand, to minimize the deterioration of the operation rate, the back-up is delayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.